Hetalia Creepypasta 2P!
by ANTI HOLiC
Summary: He aquí el Creepypasta de Hetalia: Axis Powers (Capitulo 23.5) en versión 2P!


Hola~ no se porque pero se me ocurrio hacer el creepypasta de Hetalia "Capitulo 23.5" en version 2P! Espero que les guste. Por cierto, esta narrado de distinta manera que al creepypasta original.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco los 2P! Ni el creepypasta.

En la selección de capitulos, habia una imagen. Estaba Italia 2P! enojado, mirando hacia arriba fijamente con sus ojos brillantes de color magenta y lo que parecía ser arena, como si estuviese acostado en ella.

Sin más que hacer, presione el botón "Elegir" de mi control remoto para verlo. La animación del título apareció como siempre, así como la gran orquesta a todo volumen por unos segundos, para mostrar el Katakana Japonés de "Hetalia: Axis Powers" junto a ello. Poco después, se muestra la isla donde el eje se había quedado, Japón y Alemania estaban sentados en la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Italia estaba acostado en la arena, tomando sol con esa mirada sensual y psicópata.

Mientras que Italia estaba tomando sol, con su chaqueta y pantalones cortos, la cámara mostró a Alemania y a Japón, quienes se veían un poco... molestos. Más bien un poco preocupados. Y comenzaron a hablar...

Los dos parecían estar hablando de algo serio, a Alemania parecía dolerse el estomago de vez en cuando, así como Japón asintiendo con la cabeza, y poniendo su mano en su estómago también. Era que se habían quedado sin comida, por lo que estarían pasando hambre. Eso fue un poco deprimente, pero ese fue solo el inicio, Justo en ese momento, Italia los llama, y cuando los dos voltearon a mirarle, el estaba en el mar. El les sonrie maliciosamente y coqueto, y los dos le devolvieron la sonrisa sin entusiasmo, antes que el otro volviera al sol y en el agua.

Lo unico que se escuchaba eran las olas del océano. Nada fuera de lo común, mantuvo el tipo de atmósfera estoica, sobretodo cuando se trataba de las hambrientas y preocupadas naciones en la sombra.

Ambos estuvieron callados por un buen rato. Japón había dicho algo, algo que al parecer había sorprendido a Alemania, casi gritando en voz baja, antes de que el otro le silenciara. Luego Japón parecía susurrarle algo. Pero el repitió lo que dijo antes en un tono más tranquilo y claro, sin apartar sus ojos de Italia en el agua. Por un momento, ambos se pusieron a discutir, obviamente hablando sobre el italiano, pero después parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo. En ese momento, aunque fuese por unos pocos segundos, Alemania había puesto la cara más feliz que había visto... como si fuese a estallar en la locura en cualquier momento, pero se aguanta.

La escena cambia a la noche, con las tres naciones acurrucadas alrededor del fuego para calentarse. Como de costumbre, Italia estaba dormido al lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, dejando a Japón y Alemania en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, en el fondo solo se podía oír el sonido del océano rompiendo contra la orilla, mientras que los dos estaban en silencio. La cámara se enfoca en ellos, mostrando a uno haciéndole un guiño al otro.

En unísono, los dos se pusieron de pie, acercándose a Italia y agarrándole con mucho cuidado, pues no querían despertarlo. En este punto, yo estaba extremadamente confundida, ¿que estaban planeando hacerle? ¿Se iban a una nueva ubicación? Silenciosamente, arrastraron a la nación durmiente hasta el océano, y cuidadosamente poniéndolo boca abajo. Alemania pone sus manos sobre su cabeza, para mantenerlo debajo de la superficie del agua. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Italia comenzara a retorcerse, con Alemania presionando su cabeza hacia abajo y con más fuerza, mientras que Japón miraba fascinado como Alemania ahogaba a Italia

—Gomenasai, Italia. Aunque no quiera...—dijo Japón

Después de quince segundos más tarde, los brazos de Italia cayeron al agua haciendo un chapoteo y burbujas, subiendo a la superficie. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Japón y Alemania agarraron al anegado Italia y lo llevaron a la orilla, colocándole al lado del fuego. Mientras que Alemania estaba sentado, simplemente mirando al fuego contemplando lo que hizo, Japón desenvainó su espada y se arrodilló junto al cadáver, quitándose su propia chaqueta y capa, dejándola a un lado. Después de mirar un momento a los demás, Japón toma una respiración profunda antes de hacer una incisión desde la base del cuello hasta el fondo de su ombligo, cortándolo un poco más para que fuera capaz de voltear la piel, para revelar los sangrientos órganos de Italia.

Al instante se escucho un sonido extraño de Japón deslizando su mano en el cuerpo de Italia, y sacando un órgano afuera, parecía ser el hígado. Japón suspiró cuando le cortó el hilo de conexión con su espada. Luego acomodó dos riñones a un lado. Mientras Japón buscaba dentro de su interior, Alemania se acercó con unas estacas afiladas que al parecer había recogido anteriormente. Atravesó con ellos, cada órgano que Japón había sacado. Con un triste suspiro, los colocó encima del fuego para poder cocinarlos, cosa que yo no sabía que fuese posible.

Una vez más, después de un largo período de tiempo, Alemania sacó el hígado ya cocinado por el fuego, y le dio a Japón, el aceptó con sus brazos todavía manchados de sangre, un riñón. Ambos se quedaron en silencio,

—Itedekimasu.—dijieron Japon y Alemania

Y ambos le dieron un gran mordisco a su comida. Pero justo en ese momento..

—G.. Germania? Giappone?—decia Italia

Ambos se sorprendieron, se revela que Italia estaba despierto al parecer los otros dos tampoco tenían idea. Alemania y Japón discutieron entre ellos, pero Italia entró en pánico, y al comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a gritar de dolor, miedo, enojo, no se podía identificar de que emoción se trataba. Pero era raro escucharlo de esa manera.

Alemania y Japón se acercaron a el, tratando de hacerle callar. Después de la gran confusión con todo el mundo gritando al mismo tiempo, Alemania fue quien finalmente gritó para que todos se tranquilizaran, sacudiendo a Italia para que se calmara, aunque simplemente tiró de su rizo para detenerlo momentáneamente. Pero en realidad lo hizo enojarse mas.

Alemania le habló, intentando parecer fuerte y tratando de explicarle su situación. La situación, era que ya no había más comida, por lo que iban a comerse a Italia, ya que el era el más débil.

Entonces, Italia se niega con la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor, enojo y miedo. El murmuró algo, deteniéndose un momento, para toser y babear sangre por su barbilla. Era el turno de Japón para hablar, al parecer quería consolarlo con un tono tranquilizador. Y después de su pequeño discurso, Italia se enfado una vez más antes de mirar abajo, viendo a Alemania sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Pero con una sonrisa loca. Con un asiento de cabeza por parte de la nación japonesa y Alemana, Japón retrocedió y cogió la mano de Italia, lo puso en su cuerpo que apenas funcionaba, tirando y cortando su bazo, poniéndolo en un costado.

Italia casi dio un grito, reducido a una especie de mezcla de gemidos y sollozos. Se mostró que la mano de Alemania estrechando la de Italia cada vez más y más. Luego mostró la cara del alemán sonriendo, quien observaba lo que Japón estaba haciendo, antes de poder hablar una vez más, llamando la atención de Italia. Habló por un rato, tratando de ponerse serio, y entonces Italia le devolvió la seriedad. Italia abre sus ojos para revelar sus colores magenta.

—Capitano~...—decía Italia

Luego hubo una pausa en donde se podía ver gran parte de sus órganos situados encima de la chaqueta de Italia, lo que uno es capaz de reconocer, eran los intestinos, el páncreas, la vejiga, básicamente todo, a excepción del cerebro, los pulmones, y el corazón. Japón se limpió un brazo en su frente, manchándose con sangre accidentalmente, antes de empalar los órganos las en estacas y acercarlos al fuego. Japón se volteó para ver a Alemania, quien todavía seguía sosteniendo la mano de Italia. Luego se dio vuelta para ver el cuerpo tirado. Al parecer, Italia había muerto, sus ojos brillaban breve mente, y mirando fijamente hacia arriba, con un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Este pantallazo fue el mismo que se mostró en el menú.

Japón miró a Alemania, viendo que tenía la misma sonrisa psicopata, con sus ojos azules brillando de la locura mientras que se daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Japón puso una mano en su hombro, murmurando algo...

—Aprovechando esto, por lo menos ya no estara jamas con nosotros—dijo Japón

Luego Alemania parece ponerse de acuerdo, aunque con una voz a punto de gritar. Japón le frunció el ceño. Luego agarró la mano libre del Italiano y apretándolo suavemente, diciéndole algo al cuerpo de Italia

—Adios Italia... Aunque no lo admita. Nos serviste demasiado.

Antes de mirar al fuego donde los órganos se estaban asando. Alemania volvió a mirar el fuego por un momento, antes de mirar al cielo, a donde Italia estaba mirando. La cámara se enfocó allí, mostrando las estrellas y demás. Hasta la pantalla se desvanece a negro.

~ Fin ~


End file.
